


Lusamine's new partner

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Lusamine decides she needs Elio all too herself.
Relationships: Lusamine & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lusamine/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lusamine's new partner

It had been a few hours since the Ultrabeast had invaded the Aether Paradise, thankfully it was chased off by the visiting trainers, but after seeing her disgusting daughters piece off meat Elio for the first time, Lusamine decided her daughter did not deserve him, but Lusamine on the other hand, she deserved the boys cock for herself.

Lusamine had gotten Elio to visit her in her private chambers, getting the boy too sit down on a chair, clamps appeared from the arm rests on Elios hands and legs, as the boy struggled Lusamine sat on his chest her massive 36 GG boobs heaving as she shoved them Elio’s face suffocating Elio till he fainted, the woman smirked, she knew the boy would soon know only Lusamine as his one true love.

Taking the boys clothing off, she smirked licking her lips, the boy had a nice sized cock for his age, a thick seven inch one, stroking the cock the older woman knew she had to keep the boy as her new lover.

Securing the boy in the chair, she saw him coming too, the boy looked groggy as she stood over him, smirking “Elio how are you?”  
Elio struggled in his restraints looking quite fearful “What are you doing Miss Lusmaine?”  
“Why I’m seducing you boy” she smirked as she took her dress off revealing her massive tits and clean shaven pussy Lusamine bent down and kissed Elio on the forehead “My daughter doesn’t deserve you, bet she never gave you a blow job”  
Elio went red at this Lusamine grinning realising Lillie had never done anything sexual with him, she’d have his first time “She doesn’t deserve this cock “ Lusamine smacked it making Elio flinch “But I do, sadly I need to make sure, unlike my useless cunt off a husband and filthy useless children you don’t ever abandon my love” Lusamine massaged her tits as she moved closer to Elio “I know you want these big beauties, who doesn’t? I’m perfection, but this machine” Lusamine pointed too a helmet device with a VR Monitor installed on it “Will rewrite your mind to worship me, so in body and soul you belong too me”  
“N-no this is wrong Lusamine, sure your sexy but this is wrong” Elio realised using the word ‘sexy’ set off Lusamine as the older woman came closer and licked his lip “you find me sexy? Good this will go much faster” Lusamine moved the machine over and proceeded too set it up…

Finishing the boy’s restraints Lusmaine put a ball gag in his mouth, a collar with a camera round his neck and finished putting on the helmet, Lusamine turned the machine on, Elio was bombarded with images off Lusamine’s body, naked, in her uniform as well as various black rubber outfits and audio boomed in his ear piece “obey, love, serve, worship, Lusamine is your perfect woman, your one true love” being played on a constant loop, Lusamine decided his cock need her special attention, bending over and giving the boy a blow job, her tongue licking the boys shaft as the machines worked on making him hers, making Elio cum in her mouth Lusamine massaged his ballsac making Elio grunt as the machine worked on his mind deciding she needed too test her toy out Lusamine stroked his cock till it was erect and positioned her pussy over it.

Lusamine whispered near Elio’s ear “I’m taking your first time, a woman old enough too be your mother is taking your first” Lusamine licked her lips “Hope you don’t mind” Lusamine flicked a switch on the helmet and Elio could see Lusamine lowering herself onto his cock “Mhmmmm taking your first time” Elio moaned as his vision was now filled with Lusamine fucking him, making the boy moan in pleasure as this perfect woman took his first time.

Bounching on the boys cock Lusamine was lost in wild passion, taking out the boys ball gag Lusamine kissed the boy, her tongue dominating the boys tongue as she duelled with him, soon the machine will be finished reprogramming the boy, Lusamine increased her pace taking the boys cock deeper and deeper inside her pussy, the woman going insane with pleasure as Elio cummed inside her Lusamine scratching Elio’s back as he sprayed his load inside her pussy, dismounting her new lover Lusamine decided she needed to secure the deal and truly own this boy in blissful matrimony a perfect replacement for her lost husband.

An hour after the machine had finished brainwashing Elio, Lusamine had Elio cleaned up and brought too her private alter, with Wicke putting her wedding licence too good use “Elio Who are you?” Lusamine giggled as she walked down the isle towards him, wearing only a wedding veil and her boots.  
“I am Elio, Lusamine’s Husband too be” replied Elio wearing only a bow, while wicke held the wedding Ceremony  
“Elio? Do you take Lusamine as your lawfully wedded wife?”  
Elio replied smiling “I do”  
“And do you Lusamine take Elio as your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do” purred Lusamine  
Wicke put wedding rings on both their fingers “I pronounce you man and wife, You may now kiss the bride” Elio kissed Lusamine, his tongue duelling with hers making his new wife moan in pleasure “Fancy taking this too the bed room, my beloved wife?” picking her up Elio carried her off, Lusamine smirked as they left for her room, she had found a new husband, all thanks too Lillie, maybe if she felt like finding her she’d show her worthless daughter what a real woman does too her man.

END

A perverted happy ending for our favourite PokeMilf


End file.
